Water Shock
by candon
Summary: Tecna under her master's orders takes a bath. some femslash. noncon, rape.


**Disclaimer I do not own the following.**

* * *

Aisha was in the bath enjoying her natural element as the warm water soothed her muscles. Aisha heard the door open the footsteps of naked feet when Tecna walked in fully naked other then a callor. Aisha noticed a B burned into her brest. Tecna had a evil look in her eye that scared Aisha another thing that scared her was the fact Tecna was hiding something behind her back.

"Tecna are you ok?" asked Aisha.

"I am fine do you know how much longer you will be?" asked Techna.

"A few more mintues don't you have your own bathroom?" asked Aisha.

Tecna smiled then pulled a shock baton out from behind her back turning it on then placing it in the water shocking Aisha.

_"Aaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh" _screamed Aisha before passing out.

_Some time later._

"Ole my head what happened?" said Aisha.

"Shock button vary powerful when used in water" said Baltor.

Aisha's eyes widened in surprise when she saw him she was even more surprised to find her self tied down to a table. Baltor ran his hand over Aisha's coco coloered skin liking the feel of her smooth skin. His hands ran over her perky breast were he lightly gripped her nipples pulling on them. Aisha found this both distruping and pleasureable.

"How did you learn shape shifting and how did you hide your true essence?" asked Aisha.

"I didn't" said Baltor smiling.

"But how...mind control?" asked Aisha.

"No mind control Tecna is my willing slave" said Baltor.

"Why are you telling me this?" asked Aisha.

"Because when I am done with you you'll be a willing slave as well" said Baltor.

Baltor clicked a button and Tecna came out of a hall way with the shock button.

"A shock callor I thought she was a willing slave" sneered Aisha.

"She is the callor was her idea just like the fact she has it on 10 when I had it on 5" said Baltor.

Tecna walked over and shoved the shock button into Aisha's vagina. Tecna smiled at her while Aisha begged her for mercy. Baltor just watched in surprise and merryment as Tecna turned it on. As the elcticity coursed through her body Aisha screamed in pain as her back arched as it also brought her some pleasure.

"Having fun my faithful one" said Baltor.

"Very much master" said Tecna.

"Please it hurts please stop" begged Aisha.

Tecna just upped the voltage laughing all the way. Baltor liked how his faithful slave became more like him with each passing day. Tecna removed the the baton then stuck her fingers inside the african american fairy's vagina.

"Your well you like this very much" said Tecna who removed her finger licking the juices off.

"If you want my little lesbian you may have your way first" said Baltor.

"Thank you master I will make her beg for your touch" said Tecna.

Tecna placed her face between Aisha's legs where she rubbed her tongue against the clit rougly. She began to lap up the juices that come from when She zapped her friend. Aisha could not use her power even though it came naturaly to her she figured out it was becasue of the elctricty her natrual weakness. Tecna rubbed her tongue along the sides of Aisha's legs. Tecna pushed her tongue deep into the cunt lapping at the walls.

"You taste very salty" said Tecna.

Tecna got up and moved out of the way so her master could have his way with the girl. Baltor climbed on top of the girl and roughly shoved his dick into her. Techna began to suck on their girls breast. Baltor ripped into the girl with no hesatation doing it harder and faster then she could take. It pleased him to see her squim under his raw power. He watched as Techna eyed him ging him a full show of her licking the very tip of Aisha's nipples. Aisha could feel as Baltor friecly slamed into her with froce that kept increesing. She watched as Tecna took her time licking her breast bitting them to draw blood which she sucked up.

"Master with her power we can use it to open the portal that will allow you to remain here forever I will keep looking for a way to free you" said Tecna.

"I know you will my little lesbian" said Baltor.

Baltor contuned thrusting into her. He pinched her nipples for the fun of it. Aisha knew she was enjoying this she could not helping moaning from pleasure as her master gave her attenton.

"Wait did she just think of Baltor as her master no no that can't" thought Aisha.

Tecna forced Aisha's mouth open as she shoved the shock button into her mouth then forced it shut where she turned it on. Aisha could feel her self how her body was going to betry her about to orgaism to this assult when she realized her mind was turning ass well.

"Here I come my little fuck mule" said Baltor.

Aisha screamed as she orgaismed as it was far more pwerful then normel with Baltor coming inside of her.

"From this day forward who is your master?" demanded Baltor.

"You are" said Aisha.

"If you can't find me who do you serve" said Baltor.

"I serve Tecna if I can't find you" said Aisha.

Baltor began to laugh as he watched Tecna clean him off.


End file.
